User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Timeline of Moga (TAOTH/MKM/TAS)
Hunters! (and wikians) Inspired by Cotton's MH timeline, I have decided to make one of my own, for the world contained in -- per the title -- The Art of the Hunt, Moga Knight Memoirs, and The Ancient Strife. Now... this is pretty long, and has a lot of different time periods in it. Things that were created by me are in bold; things by other fanon authors in italics, and everything else is canon. =Timeline= 1,500 Years Ago 1,450 Years ago The War of Men and Wyverns begins with the attack on Wyvernhome by the Guild. The attack lasts for fifty years; it is a war of attrition. 1,400 Years ago A new guild anti-dragon technology gives the guild the power they need to take the strategic points in Wyvernhome for themselves. They use it, causing massive amounts of desolation all across the land. 1,389 Years Ago The Wyvernian Army arms itself again; an attack is launched against the Guild. The attack fails, but due to scandals and financial issues in the west, the Guild (now backed by Fatalithe and Tuskurai) does not launch another offensive. However, it is mandated that people in the west may no longer move east, and vice-versa. Fyrulosor dies. 1,000 Years Ago 889 Years ago Fyrulosor's son goes with Elrasil to find the remains of his father so that he can restore peace and order in his and other lands. 888 Years ago Fyrulosor's remains are found; they have lost their potency. It is decided to slay Fatalithe, who may have been connected to the death and impotency of Fyrulosor. To do this, they must release his weakening seal in the Ironside Mountain. 887 Years ago Fatalithe is re-awakened and unsealed. He is slain, but not before revealing that his spirit is inside another, and he releases his power on Earth. The power goes to Artex. 885 Years Ago The team begins hunting down Artex. Artex takes his own life in a self-battle, conflicted with emotional turmoil. Fatalithe's Essence is released once again into the world; however, it is too weak to possess anyone again yet. Shadows convert to their modern form. 884 Years ago Fyrulosor's remains are ritually burned in a massive funeral pyre in the center of Doragokuni. His spirit is released into the world. From the immortal plane, he thanks the team. His power then goes dormant until it is needed. 798 Years ago The War of Wyvernhome ends after many deaths and much negotiation. Wyvernhome -- Doragokuni -- is sealed with brick from the rest of the world. Though the rest of the world doesn't know it, the Wyveria (the gods) choose 6 families to carry a part of their powers. They are told in secret and become the Order of the Warriors. Their legend spreads, but remains a legend in the eyes of the rest of the world. Three of these families mastered their powers to a higher level and became more prosperous than the others. 200 Years Ago 150 Years Ago Approx. 150 Years ago Tayna and John are born. 100 Years Ago 50 Years Ago Approx. 50 Years Ago The Fortress Village is re-established. '''Tayna and John decide to abandon their immortality to pursue a human life. Their lifespan is reduced greatly. 20 Years ago Tayna and John die out, leaving the world forgetful of magic and power. Their child, who would later give birth to Reia, was thirteen at the time. 25 Years Ago 19 Years Ago Yuki is born in Lava Village in Ultimiose. 17 years ago Reia is born. Her mother tells her stories about her mighty grandmother all the time. Katrina, too, is born. She was born in Ultimiose. 16 Years Ago Yuki's cousin Jeren is born. Calli is also born. She is born in Tanjia. 10 Years Ago 5 years ago Approx. 5 Years ago Yuki is driven from her home. She was twelve. Present day A Phenor attacks the Hunting Academy. The Hunters depart on their adventure.